Skarlet
Skarlet é uma personagem fictícia da série Mortal Kombat. Ela fez sua estreia em Mortal Kombat (2011), como uma DLC. Biografia Segundo a biografia de Skarlet, essa feroz lutadora foi criada por Shao Kahn a partir do sangue de guerreiros derrotados, misturado através de feitiçaria. Seu propósito era o de espionar Quan Chi e matá-lo caso ele estivesse planejando algo contra Shao Kahn. Por causa de sua origem, Skarlet tem a habilidade única de retirar energia do sangue dos seus inimigos, uma vez que sua pele absorve automaticamente o sangue que a toca; portanto, quanto mais forte for o oponente, mais energia ela terá. Final No seu final em Mortal Kombat 9,Skarlet foi enfeitiçada por Quan Chi,matando o Imperador.Para vingar a morte de seu mestre,Skarlet saiu e desceu até Netherrealm para matar Quan Chi.Os gurdas tentaram impedir sua aniquilação,mas o sangue deles só serviu para deixar a nossa guerreira mais forte.Quando ela chega ao topo,luta com Quan Chi e vence,cravando assim sua espada na cabeça e uma Kunai no coração de Quan Chi. Criação de Skarlet Originalmente, haviam rumores sobre a existência de uma personagem secreta em Mortal Kombat II, uma ninja de roupa vermelha com poderes semelhantes aos de Kitana. Posteriormente, descobriu-se que era apenas um erro de decodificação na personagem Kitana, com a cor resetada para vermelho. O caso é semelhante ao de Ermac, que surgiu inicialmente como uma falha de cor do personagem Scorpion. Enquanto já no Mortal Kombat Ultimate III Ermac tornou-se um personagem, a ninja vermelha só aparece no nono jogo da série. Vários jogadores cultivaram a lendária presença ou criação (em MK:A) da personagem em diversos jogos da série, sob diversos nomes, como Ruby e Lady in Red. Só quando disponibilizada como DLC ela teve seu nome definido como "Skarlet". Características de combate Poderes e habilidades *'Up Slash: '''Skarlet saca sua espada e desfere um corte de baixo para cima no oponente, jogando-o no ar. (MK 2011) **Na versão aprimorada, chamada '''Dual Up Slash', ela adiciona mais um corte. *'Down Slash:' Skarlet saca sua espada e desfere um corte de cima para baixo no oponente, fazendo-o "quicar" ao bater no chão. (MK 2011) **Na versão aprimorada, chamada Dual Down Slash, ela adiciona mais um corte. *'ker uair: '''Skarlet joga duas das kunais amarradas em suas pernas. A segunda Kunai pode ser retardada. ''(MK 2011) **A versão aprimorada é chamada de Double Daggers, nela, Skarlet lança 4 kunais. *'Air Dagger: '''Skarlet joga uma kunai no ar, em linha reta ou diagonal. **Na, chamada de '''Tri Air Dagger', Skarlet joga 3 Kunais ao mesmo tempo, que podem ser arremesadas de perto ou de longe. *'Blood Drop:' Skarlet se teleporta para acima e atrás de seu oponente e apunhála-o com uma de suas lâminas.(MK 2011) **Na versão aprimorada, Blood Stomp, ela apunhala o oponente no ombro com suas duas lâminas até que ele caia. Em seguida, rola para longe. *'Red Dash:' Skarlet desliza em direção ao oponente sob uma trilha de sangue. **Na versão aprimorada, chamada Krimson Dash, a distância trilhada é maior. *'Red Slide:' Deslizando em uma poça de sangue, Skarlet ataca o oponente. Este ataque é feito durante o Red Dash. *'X-Ray - Blood Bank:' Skarlet força a base da palma da mão do adversário em seu rosto, quebrando o crânio, em seguida ela chuta o oponente no rosto, perfurando-lhe o olho com o salto de sua bota. (MK 2011) Finalizadores *'Blood Bath:' Skarlet saca uma das espadas ninja e esfaqueia o oponente no pescoço. Depois, pega a espada e desfere outros golpes na garganta de seu oponente, segurando-os para trás enquanto deixa seu sangue jorrar no rosto. (MK 2011) *'Make it Rain:' Skarlet apunhala-se com suas espadas e torna-se uma poça de sangue que se move para baixo do oponente. De baixo do oponente surgem tentáculos semelhantes a centopéias vermelhas, que seguram as pernas e braços do mesmo, possibilitando a Skarlet cortar a barriga do inimigo e se banhar em sangue e vísceras. (MK 2011) Outros finalizadores *'Babality': Skarlet aparece segurando uma mamadeira de leite e o prova. Então ela cospe o leite, mostrando uma mamadeira de sangue (ela o bebe). (MK 2011) Aparência Skarlet tem o cabelo vermelho preso num rabo de cavalo baixo (com uma madeixa negra na franja lateral) e sua roupa é principalmente vermelho e preto com um mínimo de acentos brancos. Ela usa uma máscara de ninja em seu rosto e pescoço. Ela também tem quatro kunai amarrado em sua perna direita, especula-se que estão presentes no seu moveset. Curiosidades de Skarlet *Várias pessoas pensaram que Skarlet seria Kira ou um novo design de Sareena. *Skarlet faz uma rápida aparição na abertura do Story Mode. Ela aparece entre os outros lutadores. Ela também aparece acorrentada em Battle Arena. *Skarlet é a terceira personagem que originalmente era um rumor a ser transformada em personagem fixo. Os primeiros são Ermac e Blaze. *Skarlet é a primeira personagem suposta a ser confirmada em DLC. *Antes de ter seu nome oficialmente revelado, Skarlet era conhecida como "The Lady in Red" a mais esperta. Mk9_skarlet_by_joes824-d3db5cu.jpg 800px-Scarlet07.jpg|Alternate Costume 180px-450px-SkarletMK9VS.jpg Skarlet 2.jpg Skarlet Fatality.jpg|Skarlet Fatality Categoria:DLC Categoria:Ninjas Categoria:Personagens maus